


Do you think they’ll have your eyes?|| Vergil ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: Devil May Cry: Welcome to Parenthood [2]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dad Vergil, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant, Pregnant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: You’re hoping that your child will have Vergil’s beautiful eyes.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Devil May Cry: Welcome to Parenthood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555855
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Do you think they’ll have your eyes?|| Vergil ||

Vergil never thought he’d be the one to settle into a domestic life. Not with how he was, and he certainly never thought that he’d fall for a human. Not when they were so….breakable and when the first time you two had sex the man was sure he had broken something but thankfully he didn’t. No you just smiled that beautiful smile at him.

He was thankful for meeting you, he thought that he was becoming a better person thanks to you.  
While Dante’s teasing irritated the hell out of him { it got worse when his brother found out your were pregnant } he was just happy? Content to have such an amazing woman by his side and he knows he’ll fix his mistake by not abandoning you. Deep down Vergil was excited to have a child with someone he loved and it was nice knowing that Nero was happy for him…that counted for something right?

Reading some book about parenting Vergil couldn’t help but snort, it was a joke from Dante though he would never admit it he was greatful for the damn thing.

It wasn’t until he headed your fimiliar footsteps was that he snapped the book closed.

Sitting on the couch next to your boyfriend you couldn’t help but give him a wide grin, your hand rubbing your large belly.

“Were you rea-.”

“No I wasn’t.” Cutting you off he did his best to ignore that smug grin you had on your face, he was positive you’ll be telling Dante about this.

“Now…shouldn’t you be sleeping?” He asked shifting his body, his fingers slipping under the maternity shirt you wore. Brushing your large belly a small smile tugged at the edge of his lips. It was rare to see Vergil smile, it seemed that was only meant for you and now the child growing within you.

“do you think they’ll have your eyes?” You suddenly asked, Vergil was quiet taken back by that.

“Perhaps…why do you ask?”

Shifting your body you let out a small sigh as you grabbed his hand. Playing with his fingers you just gave him a small shrug with your shoulders.

“You just have really pretty eyes…” Ice Blue, they were beautiful and part of you hoped your child would inherit Vergil’s looks.

Grasping your wrist gently the man brought your finger tips to his lips, giving them each a kiss he shook his head.

“Is that so? Because I was hoping our little one would take after their beautiful mother.”

Cheeks burning you quickly hid your face into his neck, your belly pressing into the mans chest as he hugged you close.

“I’m not beautiful…I look like a whale.” You muttered.

“Nonsense…”Vergil mutters as hell grasped your chin gently. Pressing his lips against yours he then ran his thumb agsinst your lower lip.

“Now get some sleep, you need your rest.”

Holding back a yawn you slowly nodded your head as you fell into a light slumber, pulling out the book again Vergil glanced down at you, you looked so peaceful while you slept. Smirking lightly he turned a page in the book, while you may have hoped the child would have his eyes he would love nothing more than to see his little one staring up at him with the eyes of their mother, of the woman he loved…though he supposed he’d just have to wait another month to find out.


End file.
